Shake Off The Rust
by xxmaybe
Summary: A/U: All Human - Being the mother to a three year old and trying to balance a career and social life is not an easy task. But Bella Swan feels like something is missing, but can't put her finger on what. Better summary coming soon!


**Chapter One**

I hated Monday mornings with a passion. It signalled the end of the weekend and the start of what would always be another tediously long week. The alarm at my side continued to shrill as it also vibrated against the bedside table. Groping blindly, I managed to knock my precariously tall pile of books over and in addition, spill a half empty glass of water.

It was Monday morning, six am and it hadn't gotten off to a good start.

After the water was cleaned up and I could finally breath when I realised that none of my books had been ruined by my brief moment of clumsiness, I started my usually morning routine. After I finished in the bathroom, I made my way to the kitchen, avoiding the various items strewn across my living room floor I'd ignored to clean up that weekend.

The apartment was quiet, I didn't like that – I didn't cope well with silence. The last three years had been filled with screams; cries, laughter and so much more that I didn't know how to adjust to the rare moments of silence. If I was truly honest with myself, it scared me.

As I waited for the kettle to boil, I pulled a mug from the cupboard above me and set about preparing my coffee while I popped two pieces of bread in the toaster.

Breakfast held little interest for me. The coffee was simply there to take the edge off of the early hour and the toast was simply to pacify my stomach until lunchtime. The whole time I spent at the kitchen table was spent watching the clock tick over.

The silence was still suffocating.

There was a knock at my door a little after seven and I couldn't help but bounce as I jumped from my seat at the kitchen table, nearly tripping over my feet as I raced to the door. Pulling the door open I was greeted by a bundle of dark chocolate curls and wide blue eyes.

"Come and give mommy a kiss."

Taking my daughter from the arms of the woman at the door, I held her tightly as she giggled, lapping up the attention I was lavishing on her.

"I missed you so much!"

"She missed you too, she was as good as gold."

I looked back up to the open door, forgetting for a moment that there was someone else in the room. Rosalie was stood in my doorway clinging onto a Barbie backpack and matching lunch bag.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, curious that he wasn't there. You usually heard him before you saw him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "He forgot Mr. Darcy in the car. He's on his way now."

"I'm surprised she let him go back alone." I said, knowing my daughters penchant for not allowing her stuffed bunny anywhere out of her sight.

"She thinks it's in her bag." Rosalie whispered, "He had a bit of an accident with some cranberry juice this weekend."

The once pristine white stuffed rabbit was now an eclectic mix of colours and stains from various 'incidents' over the years. He was no stranger to the washing machine and on the odd occasion, my rarely used sewing box.

Before I could ask about their weekend together, the rumbling sounds of oncoming footsteps could be heard before Emmett's voice soon followed.

"I'm back, he was on the back seat."

Emmett appeared in the doorway, the rabbit swiftly stuffed into the Barbie backpack in the blink of an eye. A move all three of us had gotten down to a fine art over the years.

The three of us stood in the doorway; a rare moment of awkwardness fell over us. Me dressed in my 'I heart NY' pyjama bottoms and black tank top, while Emmett and Rosalie were dressed for work.

"So I guess I'll see you guys in the week?"

Emmett nodded, "You're still okay for dinner Thursday?"

"Only if you're still okay to pick her up from nursery?"

"I'll be there." Rosalie said, "Emmett's working late."

I looked down at my daughter, who had snuggled herself into the crook of my neck and was now yawning rather loudly.

"You going to say goodbye sweetheart?"

She nodded timidly before she turned to look at Rosalie. Placing a hand on her lips, she attempted to blow a kiss – but with her three-year-old awkwardness, it simply looked like she was throwing her arm around.

"Bye sweetie." Rosalie leant over and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Rose." She mumbled in response.

"What about me munchkin?" Emmett asked, feigning upset that he had been pushed into second place.

He leant over and placed a loud kiss on her cheek, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck as she delivered an equally as loud kiss to his cheek.

"You'll be a good girl for mommy now won't you?" She nodded eagerly, "Take care of yourself Bella." He placed a swift kiss on my cheek.

I sighed, "As always Emmett."

Stood in the doorway, he almost looked torn. It was the same every time he dropped her home, almost as if he felt guilty for leaving us alone.

Rosalie grabbed his hand, "Come on Em, if we leave now we'll be able to grab a coffee and beat the traffic back across town."

He nodded, "I'll call you in the week Bells."

"Take care Emmett, bye Rosalie."

After waving them off down the hall, I shut the door; making sure both locks were locked, before I looked down at the sleeping bundle in my arms. It was then I realised she still had her pyjamas on. I looked at the clock, it was gone half seven and knowing I wouldn't be needed in work until gone twelve I carried my daughter to my bed where I tucked her in next to me.

There were still days, like this one, that I was still amazed that I Bella Swan was a mother. Somehow, I had managed to create a perfectly formed little girl that slept snoring lightly beside me, a trait inherited from her father. It baffled me how I had managed to make it through the past three years.

Granted it wasn't without it's events, far too many for me to count, but they paled in comparison as I brushed her hair back from her face.

It was all worth it for her, my daughter, Madeline Jane McCarty,

…

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this if I'm truthful. I've got several different ideas for different stories floating around in my head and I'm not sure which one I'm going to go with. But if you like what you've read here and would like to see if continued, let me know.**


End file.
